


Haikyuu Headcanons

by KatxSims



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxSims/pseuds/KatxSims
Summary: Haikyuu Headcanons that live on my mind rent-free. These headcanons are meant to be enjoyable by everyone, I will post a warning when posting spicy and angsty headcanons.I will post headcanons of popular ships, underrated ships, characters x reader, and also solo characters.Feel free to request couples and specific characters headcanons I will do my best to deliver them to you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Inuoka Sou/Yamamoto Taketora, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Reader/Everyone, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 35





	1. Bokuaka Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you're doing well! This is my first published work and I'm very happy to finally share it with you guys!!! Just a heads up, English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar mistakes, and feel free to correct me!!! I'm always open to constructive criticism and also looking to meet new people, so don't be afraid of commenting!!  
> Hope you enjoy it!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So my first headcanons are from BokuAka!! One of ultima favourite ships!! They are just so cute and wholesome... the definition of soulmates if you ask me!

# BokuAka Headcanons

### Soft Headcanons

**[WARNING] - May contain time skip spoilers regarding the Manga**

When cuddling, sometimes Bokuto lays on top of Akaashi, head on his chest and Akaashi reads Bokuto poetry. 

Akaashi cooks very well, he makes Bokuto lunch packs for him to take when he has full days of volleyball practice. Akaashi also bakes cookies or cupcakes for the team, sometimes.

Bokuto loves to put slow and romantic music on his phone, and grab Akaashi by the waist as they dance in the living room, especially during rainy days. 

Bokuto loves to cuddle Akaashi, especially when both of them had a long day of work and practice.

Bokuto is often the big spoon, but he also loves to be the little spoon. Akaashi loves to pamper Bokuto's hair.

When Akaashi is the big spoon, he draws imaginative figures with his fingers on Bokuto's arms and back.

If Bokuto goes away from home for an important game with the MSBY Black Jackal team, he FaceTimes Akaashi before bedtime and they usually fall asleep on the phone.

Akaashi likes to call Bokuto by pet names such as "Baby", "Darling", "My Love", while Bokuto loves to call Akaashi, with nicknames such as "Baby Owl", "My Kaashi", "Sweetheart".

The couple goes on little dates, and they usually take an Instax polaroid camera to take cute and funny pictures to put on their memory album that they started while they were still in high school.

Akaashi usually puts on Bokuto's jerseys and hoddies when the owl boy isn't at home to feel Bokuto closer to him. Bokuto loves to see Akaashi on his clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!! Ahaha what did you think?  
> I will post around 10 to 12 headcanons by chapter.  
> I will also try to post consistently here but it may be difficult since I'm a college student with a tone of study to do! But I promise to try my best to feed you with cute headcanons!!
> 
> See you soon!!
> 
> xoxo, KatxSims


	2. Kyouhaba Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So today, I'm bringing you some soft headcanons of Kyoutani and Yahaba. This ship has been on my mind for the last few days. I hope you guys enjoy it!

# Kyouhaba Headcanons

### Soft Headcanons

**[WARNING] - May contain time skip spoilers**

When Yahaba and Kyoutani started dating, Kyoutani would get easily jealous when Yahaba and Watari would hangout during practice or even after classes and Kyou would bark at Watari to get away from Yahaba. 

Yahaba was the first of the couple to say "I love you" and it was the first time Kyoutani blushed around the boy. Then they went on a movie date and Kyoutani kind of yelled at Yahaba to be his boyfriend.

When Oikawa leaves Aoba Johsai, Yahaba becomes captain and Kyoutani the ace. Yahaba usually gets stressed to live up to the expectations that Oikawa left as a captain which put a lot of pressure on Yahaba, and Kyoutani always tells him that he should lead the team in his own way because he is not Oikawa.

Kyoutani likes to hug Yahaba from behind when Yahaba is cooking, it's one of the few moments where "Mad Dog" is actually letting his guard down around his loved one.

When Kyoutani wants cuddles he is the type of aggressively asking for them, he would come to Yahaba, throw him over his shoulder like a potato bag, take him to the bedroom throwing on top of the bed, and lay next to him, hug Yahaba and then say "Cuddles, now!". Yahaba finds it cute.

The couple argues a lot because of their personalities, but they make up from fights rather quickly. Communication is very important for their relationship to work. When something is wrong they tend to talk about it immediately. (Even though at the beginning of the relationship it was very hard for them to communicate this easily, they are still improving)

Kyoutani tried to surprise Yahaba by cooking dinner a few times, he failed almost every time but even so, Yahaba feels happy that Kyou tries stuff he's not good at to surprise him. 

After joining the Sendai Frogs team alongside Tsukishima and Koganegawa, he would complain to Yahaba how annoying they are. Kogane by being loud and Tsuki with his salty remarks eheh.

When having a day off, the couple usually stays at home, cuddling on the sofa or bed while watching a boring rom-com. There is always popcorn ready and they feed it to each other.

Kyoutani tries to pick Yahaba at work whenever he can and take him to dinner dates. Their dates tend to change a lot, most of them are either movie dates (mostly when they are still in high school) and dinner dates (when they are in their adulthood). 

During High School, Kyoutani confessed to Yahaba he never had a lot of friends because people would be scared of his appearance and Yahaba was the first one to not care about how he looked (especially not being bothered by his "intimidating" presence) which made Kyoutani fall in love with Yahaba even more. Kyoutani's insecurities regarding his looks come back whenever he and Yahaba talk about adopting a kid because Kyoutani is scared that the child will not like him and be scared of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! What did you think? I love this ship with all my heart it's one of my favourite!!  
> I really hope you enjoyed these headcanons, I should probably be studying but let's not talk about that!! 
> 
> I'll see you soon with more headcanons... maybe some angsty ones next?? We'll see...
> 
> Take care of yourselves!!
> 
> Xoxo, KatxSims


	3. Kamaniwa Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - These Headcanons mention anxiety. I don't know if it's necessary to post a heads-up but if someone is uncomfortable with the mention and insinuation of anxiety please don't read. I deal with anxiety and I know how hard it can be, but remember you are amazing and if today wasn't a good day, tomorrow will certainly be better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I'm bringing you some Kamaniwa Headcanons, they are a request from Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal!! I tried to post them over the weekend but I had lots of college work to do so I'm sorry for the wait!!!
> 
> I rewatched Date Tech episodes during lunch break and got even more ideas to write these headcanons! I hope you like them!

# Kamaniwa Headcanons

### Soft Headcanons

###  **[WARNING] - May contain time skip spoilers regarding the Manga**

** [WARNING] - Today's post mentions anxiety, if you don't feel comfortable please don't read!! **

Moniwa feels a lot of insecurities and anxiety regarding his position as team captain since he isn't very strict with his júniors/under classmates. This makes Kamasaki "mad" since he believes that Moniwa is an excellent captain. Kamasaki often tends to give small speeches to Moniwa on how amazing he is. Moniwa finds this gesture very sweet and kind.

Kamasaki usually scolds the júniores for not "respecting" their upperclassmen, this makes Moniwa feel anxious and stressed because he feels like he isn't bringing the team together. When that happens, during practices Moniwa tends to leave for a few seconds to calm down, and when he comes back the team usually seems calmer as well and tries to continue practice without "drama".

Moniwa likes to be hugged, especially when stressed, being in Kamasaki's arms is very calming. Kamasaki likes to lay his head on Moniwa chest and have Moniwa play with his hair.

Kamasaki tends to arrive first at home so he usually prepared dinner while waiting for Moniwa to come home. When Moniwa is the first to get home he likes to prepare Kamasaki a warm bubble bath. 

They tend to have movie nights either on Friday or Saturday, which means popcorn, coke and lots of cuddles and kisses but also lots of cursing at the movie, especially when it's a rom-com and the protagonists get separated by stupid acts. I feel like Moniwa hates horror movies but puts them on from time to time, just to have Kamasaki's strong arms holding him. Of course, Kamasaki loves to hold Moniwa and doesn't complain.

The couple tends to slow dance from time to time, but most of the time they blast music from the 2000s and have a karaoke and dance competition against each other. Moniwa usually wins the karaoke battles while Kamasaki wins the dance battles.

The first time Kamasaki heard Moniwa sing, Moniwa begged him to not tell anyone. In exchange Kamasaki made Moniwa go on a date with him in which they revealed their mutual crushes to each other. Their first kiss was really cute and awkward, but they wouldn't change anything about it. 

Moniwa tends to write little notes and leave them around the house for Kamasaki, he also puts some notes on top of Kamasaki's lunch box to remind his husband how amazing and lucky Moniwa feels for having him in his life.

Kamasaki used to dye his hair blonde by himself but know he asks Moniwa to do it since it comes out nicely. Moniwa insist for Kamasaki to do his hair in a hair salon since it's done by a professional. Kamasaki tends to retaliate by saying box dye is cheaper and he gets to have his husband doing it and not someone else. (Moniwa secretly loves to dye Kamasaki's hair, he just loooooves to deny it to see the little annoying pout on Kama's lips).

I feel like Moniwa has a very sweet spot for pets. Moniwa can't watch movies or videos of pets without almost crying. Every time he sees shelters in need of food, supplies or even donations, he always tries to help. And yes, he did bring a few puppies and kittens home without Kamasaki knowing. They of course kept them, Kamasaki couldn't resist Moniwa's kitten/puppy eyes as well as the cuteness of the pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end!! I hope you enjoyed it. And yes I can see them having a house with a garden, and 3/4 dogs running around as well as 2/3 cats just chilling on the windows sill sunbathing. It's wholesome.
> 
> I hope I get to post more this week, it's going to depend on how much I get from college. Until then if you have any requests for a character or couple please leave them in the comments!!
> 
> Take care of yourselves little stars!
> 
> xoxo, Katxsims.


	4. YakuLev Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Who is she posting during the afternoon (it's currently 3:20 PM when I'm posting this and I'm in an online class) and not at almost midnight ahahah.  
> Well, I was scrolling Pinterest and came across YakuLev fanarts and entered into soft hours mode! Let's all melt together with the cuteness and softness, shall we?

# YakuLev Headcanons

### Soft Headcanons

**[WARNING] - May contain time skip spoilers regarding the Manga**

Yaku was the first to confess his feelings for Lev. They were going home together after practice, Yaku took a deep breath and told Lev he liked him. Well, Lev didn't get that at first and obviously said that he liked Yaku too and that they were good friends. Yaku got "mad" and looked at him saying "NO, YOU GIANT IDIOT! I LOVE YOU! YOU KNOW LIKE BOYFRIENDS!". Lev's face became a tomato, and he simply asked "So... that means we are dating Yaku-san?", and it was obvious that the answer was yes!!

The first time they argued as a couple, it was during practice. Lev wasn't concentrated enough especially during his receives with Yaku, and the older boy started yelling at Lev how much he sucked at receiving, that he only stopped when he saw the gentle giant crying. Yaku then immediately apologised and treated Lev to ice cream after practice. Since that day Yaku avoids at all costs raising his voice against Lev because he doesn't want to see his boyfriend cry again.

Lev loves to tease Yaku about his height, every time Lev grows an inch (approximately 2.54cm), he likes to tell Yaku just to "rub" in his face - "Ah! I'm growing still, you're a tiny human!!". Yaku always curses under his breath whenever Lev tells him he grew even taller. God really has his favourites ahn? And Lev always ends up being hit or kicked afterwards.

Yaku tends to steal Lev's hoodies, especially when the giant boy is out of the country because of his job as a model. Lev always finds time to FaceTime Yaku even if it's only for a 5-minute chat, he just wants to see his husband. Lev always notices when Yaku wears his hoodies or shirts, the half-Russian usually teases Yaku by saying - "Oh, Yaku-san you miss me that much?". Yaku blushes and answers - "Yes, I do Beanpole.", which makes Lev blush. Even if they are married, they blush very easily.

Yaku was nervous to meet Lev's sister Alisa because he just wanted Lev's family to like him. Lev would always tell Yaku to relax that he was sure that his family would love him, and they did!!! They often crack jokes about the first dinner of Yaku and Lev families together, since both boys were so nervous that Lev spilled water on the floor and Yaku burned dinner while preparing it. 

When cuddling, Lev is the little spoon, he likes to lay against Yaku's chest but also to feel the libero hugging him from behind. Lev also likes when Yaku ruffles his hair, and forehead kisses are a must during cuddle sessions. Yaku likes when Lev tells funny stories, or what he did during his day at work. Yaku also likes when Lev kisses the bruises he gets from practices.

The couple thought about getting a little kitten but since they travel a lot they gave up on the idea. Soon they hope to be able to manage their time better so that they can adopt a few kittens (maybe 2/3).

Whenever they have a day-off together, the couple usually goes to the movies, shopping or simply stay at home binging on Netflix or Disney Plus. You can't change my mind that when they first started dating, Lev would ask Yaku to watch Disney Princess and The Barbie Movies, Lev knows the lyrics to every song. 

Lev tried to cook for Yaku, failed miserably, then he asked for a delivery, hide the receipt away and tried to impress Yaku that he had made that. Yaku found the receipt later and teases Lev a lot because of that. Now when Lev's cooks (he improved a lot), Yaku always asks if Lev asked for a delivery and threw away the receipt. Yaku likes to bake cakes and cookies and sometimes shares them with the neighbours. 

Sometimes, Lev goes to visit Yaku during practices with the Cheegle Ekaterinburg team and at the end of practice, Lev usually joins the players that want to practice a little bit more, to remember the days when he and Yaku played on the same team during High School. It's pretty obvious that some things never change, which means when Lev messes up a received, you can bet Yaku is yelling at him, this only makes Yaku's teammates laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked today's headcanons!! I'll post another ship tonight or at least try to. This semester of college is killing me, so much to study and so little motivation!
> 
> But well I hope you guys have a wonderful day or night depending on where you are in the world. Remember to take care of yourselves during these times. Stay safe!!
> 
> xoxo, KatxSims

**Author's Note:**

> If you want headcanons of a specific character or couple, feel free to leave them in the comments!!


End file.
